


Odd Future Titan Gang Kill Them All

by Brinnyseph



Category: Odd Future, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: "GET 'EM IN THE NECK NIGGA", Future, Gang, Gen, Hot, Mikasa - Freeform, Odd, Sex, Something with the name of "West" is coming soon..., These niggas are amazing., Titan, all - Freeform, bruh, kill, nigga, them, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:03:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brinnyseph/pseuds/Brinnyseph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Survey Corps has recruited some of the members of Odd Future, and shenanigans ensue. Lots of profanity and racial slurs used.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Loiter Squadron

Chapter 1: Loiter Squadron

Warning: The stunts in this fanfiction are done by professionals. So for your safety and the protection of those around you, don't do none of this at home. Also, if you a sensitive little bitch, don't read this. We say 'nigga' and 'faggot' as much as we can, to make the characters as close to their real personas as we can. Not to mention, there WILL be copious amounts of swearing, and offensive language within this fanfiction. If you's not a Macaulay Culkin-ass mothafucka, then keep on reading. Otherwise, get the fuck out, bitch.

This is a story about a couple niggas who go around killing some punkass monsters. Not including Levi's dick, though, that's material for The Forbidden. Alright let's start this shit up, faggot.

It all began one day when Hodgy Beat and Left Brain were getting jaded as fuck, sittin' on the wall.

"Ey nigga, you see this shit?" said Hodgy in a stoned daze. It was an advertisement in a magazine for Trojan Condoms, and showed Captain Levi, the town celebrity lubing up.

"Dayum, this nigga getting a shit ton of product placement in this goddamn story", said Left Brain as he took a hit.

"Nigga, you have a huge ass fucking nose, nigga", replied Hodgy, realizing how unimportant it was to reference another story written by us.

"Guys, maybe we should help out instead of passing the blunt around so much" said, our protagonist, Frank Ocean.

"You know, this nigga be speakin' the truth. But bluh, what can a few niggas do to help?" Jasper said earnestly.

Suddenly, the Colossal Titan grabbed Jasper and bit his nigga head off.

"Holy shit, that nigga owed me like, 10 dollas!" screamed out Tyler.

As if by lightning or a nigga who just stole a fucking chain, Frank used his 3DMG to latch onto the Titan, he swung like a fucking hooker on a pole and slashed the titan on it's nigga-ass nigga neck.

"Ay, yo, Frank, get that nigga in the neck!" Tyler roared with vigor.  
"Yee, get that nigga in the neck! Fuck his faggot ass up!" Earl Sweatshirt shouted with glee.

Frank Ocean did just that, and cut the fool in the nape of the neck. The titan exploded, littering the wall with titan juice. "Damn nigga how the fuck did you kill dat shit?...pretty sure he had a nasty ass cock too." said Earl.

"Even a dumbass nigga like me knows that if a Titan dies it blows up, you fuckin' unborn, deformed baby fuck." Tyler The Creator spat.

"Guys, let's settle down. First, we need to check if Jasper is alright. I'm sure he'll be okay." said our protagonist Frank Ocean with concern in his voice.

"Oh, shit! That grimy ass nigga be dead, son. No use in lookin' breh." Left Brain replied.

"Well, it's worth a shot. Since I'm the main character, this means that whatever I say happens, will happen." Frank replied.

Tyler The Creator was shocked at this, and said in a hurry, "Wait, I thought all y'all niggas be the main character?"

Well, we'll get into who the main character of the story is another time. Frank Ocean was correct, however, as when he looked at the floor to see if Jasper was dead, and due to the power of shonen anime, he was just fine. No head was ripped off at all.

"Hey, you stupid retarded cunt of a horse, why din't you help me out earlier you fucking vampire with herpes?" Jasper cried.

Jasper did make a point, since all of the members of Odd Future were just bumming out on the Wall Maria with unauthorized 3DMG, not to mention that the Colossal Titan was moving at the rate of a deformed ass snail missing 7 fucking chromosomes, so Jasper did have the right to be upset.

"But, I'm the main charac-"

Before Frank Ocean could finish his sentence, Tyler The Creator exclaimed, "You dumb, punkass nigga! Din't you see what the narrator said about main characters? Because I'm sure that you ain't the main character, breh."

From there, a giant argument broke out about who was the main character in the story. Who was it? Hodgy? Earl? Jasper? Taco? Earl? Tyler? Frank? Kan- wait, we can't say that JUST yet.

"Fuck, let's just get this shit over with," Taco sighed.

"Us niggas need to do something. But who the fuck are going to let some punk ass niggas in the workforce?"

All of a sudden, Captain Levi and the rest of his crew arrived at Wall Maria and stood in front of the Odd Future members.

Levi then said, "That was some good handiwork there, sir. How would you like to join the Survey Corps?" Frank Ocean was in deep thought for about five minutes.

"Sure, I'll join. But as long as you bring along these guys, since we go together as a group." said Frank.

"Fine then. You all are joining the Survey Corps as new recruits, starting tod-"

Tyler The Creator then interrupted Captain Levi by howling, "Hey, you fuckin' faggot! We don't want to BE a part of the Survey Corps, or whatever gay fuckin' name you have for ya'll niggas."

"I'm sorry, but that's the way it'll have to work." Levi sternly said.

Frank Ocean nodded at Tyler and said, "You know, I don't really like the name Survery Corps. Don't sound all that nice, in my opinion. What do ya'll think?"

The members of Odd Future then roared with gusto "FUCK THAT", in response of the name 'Survey Corps'.

"Then, what would you like to be called? Since I would not like to give up this fine piece of work we have here." Levi said. "GOLF WANG," exclaimed Tyler The Creator, and then paused.

"Wait, even better." It took Tyler about 10 minutes to come up with this name, and it was pretty easy to figure out what he wanted to call it.

"Corps just sounds gay as fuck, my nigga. We want to be called the Loiter Squadron. Who agrees with me?" Tyler growled.

The Odd Future crew, or to be specific, the 'Loiter Squadron' all shouted in unison, "HELL YEAH, NIGGA!"

"Oh, fine. I give up. The Loiter Squadron shall be in service tomorrow. Now, you all need to follow me back to the base." Levi said exasperatedly.

"Dayum, nigga, we get a base? We 'bout to get weird up in here, my nigga!" Hodgy Beats exclaimed.

"Yo, this shit is going to be so fucking raw, nigga." said Earl Sweatshirt.

"Fuck nigga, I hope there be some foine ass bitches over there in the motherfuckin' base." Taco said with much lust.

From there, Captain Levi and his crew brought the Loiter Squadron all the way back to the base, where hijinks were to be had.


	2. Yonkers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Loiter Squadron get introduced to the Survey Corps, and they mess around with Eren, trying to get him to fuck Mikasa, nigga.

Chapter 2: Yonkers 

The Survey Corps were up in a crowd near the mess hall wondering what was going on and many people had heard that there were new recruits. Not only that, but these new recruits had their own division in the military, which was surprising for fresh meat. Cheers could be heard however, when Captain Levi walked in from the doors, bringing the new recruits reluctantly into the establishment. 

“Everyone.” Captain Levi announced with a commanding tone. Most of you have probably heard already about the new recruits that we have, and how they are going to be working alongside us in our battles against the Titans. I shall let them introduce themselves.”

Left Brain took two giant steps before shouting to the crowd. “Yo. My name be Left Brain. That’s all.” Many people took notice that he had a giant nose, which was a little bit off putting.

He then pointed towards Earl, who extravagantly said, “My name’s Earl. Nice to meet ya’ll.” Another thing that people noticed about this man was that he had extremely big lips. 

Jasper the exclaimed, “MY NAME IS DOLPHIN, FOR ALL YA’LL NIGGAS.” Once again, taking note of physical appearance, Jasper was short, and had a build that was not so muscular; he was a little chubby.

Frank Ocean was the most calm and collected out of them, gallantly saying, “I’m Frank Ocean. I hope to have a good time working alongside all of you.” Nothing stuck out with him, except that his teeth shone every time he smiled.

“Hodgy Beat here. Let’s chill soon.” whispered Hodgy Beat.

“Time to say some shit about me.” Tyler The Creator shouted. “My name’s Tyler, but all you faggot ass niggas can call me Tyler. Got it, bitches?” retorted Tyler. 

 

Murmurs could be heard in the crowd, saying, “Are these REALLY the guys we have to work beside?”

Levi looked flabbergasted and exclaimed, “ENOUGH! I believe that these gentleman are capable enough to work alongside our troops. In closing, this is the Loiter Squadron.”

Screams, shouts, and growls could be heard as the name of their battalion was uttered. The Odd Future crew seemed to be enjoying themselves, Frank Ocean included. 

Eren Jaeger went up with his sister Mikasa Ackerman to introduce themselves to the Loiter Squadron, as a kind gesture.

“Hey. My name is Eren Jaeger, and this is my sister Mikasa. Nice to meet you guys!” Eren said energetically.

Mikasa was quiet the entire time, which was a very big characteristic trait about her, for obvious reasons. 

Odd Future then went in a huddle, scheming a devilish plan.

“Wait, this bitch be this nigga’s sister?” Jasper whispered to the group.

“I think so.” Frank Ocean replied. “Any ideas on what we should do?”

“Like, I think it be fucked up, but we should get him to fuck her. Jus’ sayin’.” Tyler The Creator announced.

Everyone in the group nodded their head in agreement, as the plan they had seemed interesting, but at the same time wrong, because of inscest. However, Tyler didn’t care at all.

"This nigga's got a BOMB ass sister." Tyler The Creator said to Eren, nonchalantly.

“She isn’t exactly my sister.” Eren said as he awkwardly fidgeted around.

"Nigga, his sister ain't even his sister, bruh." replied Left Brain.

"Nigga. Why do you not hit that." Tyler said bluntly.

"But, she's LIKE a sister to me.” said Eren sincerely. 

"Oh my god, dude. Mah nigga. If she's 'LIKE' a sister, and she's not related to you, then what is she?" Tyler the Creator 

"Um..."

"You fucking faggot, she's got abs, tits, ass, and more importantly, she's as wet as Niagara Falls. Hit that. Shit, you wouldn't even have to rape her, my nigga." said Earl Sweatshirt militantly. 

"My nigga, I bet you if you whispered, 'Fuck me, Mikasa' or whatever the FUCK her name is, she'll hop on that dick like it's a water bed, my nigga." Left Brain said.

"Well, I've always been curious..." Eren said with a little bit of lust in his voice.

“Nigga. Now's the time. With these faggot ass Titans walking around like they da shit, you don't got time to be curious. Be like Nike, just do that shit, nigga." Jasper boomed.

"What's Nike?" Eren asked.

"DID YOU JUST HEAR THIS NIGGA, OH MY GOD." chortled Tyler.

Jasper joined in, and commented, "This nigga probably wear those gay ass flea market shoes, bruh."

"Those ain't even some unknown brand shit, nigga. No bars at all, nigga. Look at this faggot!" Earl Sweatshirt chimed.

"Guys, stop it! You're hurting my feelings!" whined Eren nasally.

"Aight, fuggit, you know dawgs, give the guy space." said Frank Ocean.

“He's right." Hodgy Beat, Left Brain, Jasper, and the rest of Odd Future nodded in accordance.

"However, Eren, you've got to do something about your possible fuck buddy." Frank Ocean looked sternly at Eren. 

“Well, what I am I supposed to do about it?” Eren protested.

“First of all, you fucking fag, look at Mi Casa, or whatever the fuck. Look her in the eye, and say, ‘I want to fuck you.’ Like I said nigga, she’ll be up on your dick.” Tyler retorted.

“Fine, worth a shot…” Eren mumbled.

Eren then went over to Mikasa and said the exact words that Tyler and the rest of Odd Future had told him to say, and Mikasa started to tear up.

“Mikasa? What’s wrong?” Eren questioned. 

“It’s been… Too long… I’ve waited years, Eren. Let’s make love tonight.” Mikasa bawled.

“OH SHIT NIGGA, WE HOOKED UP A BRUH!” Hodgy Beat said.

“I never knew that this nigga had game! Oh wait, the fag got it from us!” said Jasper, who then guwaffed.

Tyler then pulled Eren over to the side, and whispered in his ear, “What did I tell you nigga?” 

“Thank you, so much. I don’t know what I would have done without you.” choked out Eren.

“Naw, nigguh, this is all your shit bruh.” Left Brain exclaimed. 

After much cheering for Eren, with Mikasa standing on the side emotionless, Tyler the Creator said that “We should come up with a bomb ass nickname for our nigga Eren, mah niggaz. Ideas?”

“Bomb? Hm…” Earl murmured. 

Earl’s face brightened up and magically said, “Jaeger-Bombastic!”

“Nigga. My nigga Jaeger-Bombastic.” Tyler the Creator said.

With that, Eren and Mikasa enjoyed a night filled with pleasure, and lots of moaning, not to mention tons of thrusting that can be described in great detail. If you seriously want to see some of the stuff they do, read The Forbidden, that’ll get shit done for you (lel, shameless plug).


	3. Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's not feeling so confident after fucking Mikasa for the first time, so he gets input from the niggas in the Loiter Squadron to some admirable tips on how to make love.

Chapter 3: Her

"Eaugh. Frank, my nigga how long we been out for?" asked Tyler groggily.

"I don't know, a month and a week?"

"SHIT NIGGA, WE GOT TURNT THE FUCK UP BRUH." said Tyler.

Considering all that had happened off-screen, Tyler was correct. After Eren and Mikasa went to their room alone, the entirety of the Loiter Squadron proceeded to have a party that was of massive proportions, and all of them drank the finest wine available. However, this cost a pretty penny, but since this is a fanfiction, economic issues won't matter here.

Soon, Jasper awoke, and asked, "Ay, where dat nigga A-A Ron or something be?"

Left Brain came to, and said, "Yo, I think that nigga's name is Eren, but BRUH. Did you see that fine ass BITCH he went to fuck?"

"MY NIGGA," Tyler quipped, "THIS NIGGA'S GOT ONE FINE ASS BITCH THAT HE CAN FUCK AT ANY TIME. DAMN, NIGGA, I'M SALTY, 'CAUSE I CAN'T GET ME SOME OF THAT."

"Look, though I may be bisexual and nobody will probably care because this is some stupid fanfiction, I think we can safely assume that there will be some female interaction with you in some due time, Tyler." Frank Ocean replied knowledgeably.

Frank isn't in the wrong here. Tyler will get some female interaction, rest assured.

The door to the room which contained the Loiter Squadron opened up, and to no surprise, Eren came through it, however, looking a little down for no reason.

"Hey guys." Eren said somewhat dejectedly.

Tyler then jumped onto Eren and said, "Did you make that bitch blow you, nigga? Tell us this shit bruh, we can help a nigga out. We're comrades or somefuck, right nigga?"

Eren looked at his feet, stuttering, "Um…"

"Spit it out, nigga!" Jasper shouted rudely.

Left Brain nodded, and said, "This nigga be true. Tell us niggas what you need help with, and we can help you. Nigga."

"Why do you guys use that word?" asked Eren.

"Which word? Nigga? It's 'cause we niggas. Nigga." Tyler replied bluntly with no expression on his face whatsoever.

"Maybe I just don't understand this…" Eren murmured.

This kind of shit doesn't really matter, since Eren's not that much of a hood rat nigga to understand this kind of lingo. However, I'm not exactly one to be saying this kind of stuff. In reality, we can just say that Eren's a boy who has lived a sheltered life. Oh, who am I kidding, this nigga saw his mom get eaten by a fucking Titan. Bite me. Hehe.

"But getting to my point. I'm not sure if I was doing it right. It's just that…" Eren trailed off.

"Do you not feel big enough?" Frank Ocean asked with some dignity. "Because my friend, it matters a LITTLE BIT. How big are you, anyways?"

Eren fidgeted around in his boots, and said, "S-s-seven inches…"

Everyone in the room started howling in excitement, with Tyler saying, "THIS NIGGA AIN'T A NIGGA, BUT HE'S SOMEWHAT HUNG NIGGA. I'M TELLING YOU RIGHT NOW, EREN, MY NIGGA, ALL YOU'VE GOT TO DO IS THRUST INTO THAT BITCH A BIT HARDER. DONE DEAL, NIGGA."

"There's one other thing that bothered me, though…" trailed off Eren again.

Earl Sweatshirt then asked, "Yo. Nigga, what went wrong?"

"I-I-I…" stammered Eren.

"SPIT IT OUT NIGGA!" shouted the Loiter Squadron.

"...c-c-came in her mouth." Eren said, albeit stumbling around to say it.

"OH MY GOD, NIGGA. YOU'RE SO FUCKING LUCKY, YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW, NIGGA." Tyler the Creator said, irate.

"Make that bitch eat up that cum you made like it was Thanksgiving dinner, nigga." Jasper Dolphin said.

"Once you cum like that, it don't matter if your dick's bigger." Left Brain added.

Tyler the Creator then stated, "Fuck her like she's your's bruh, and really she is."

"She's got one fine-ass body; her skin's so soft, I'd like to kiss it." Earl Sweatshirt quipped.

Puzzled, Frank Ocean then asked, "Wait, did you niggas just rap right now?"

I'm just going to say right now Frank, yes, they did. I made them do that because Odd Future are a hip-hop group, and consists of a lot of rappers. Do you have a problem?

"Not really, I'm just saying-"

Then shut the fuck up instead of being a little bitch about it. Nigga.

"Well, guys, thank you for the tips. Though it wasn't a lot, I think I have to be a little more aggressive." Eren said.

Eren started walking towards the door, but before Eren could leave the room, Earl Sweatshirt stopped Eren and shouted, "Wait!"

"I got one good tip for you nigga," Earl said with a big smirk on his face. "If she says to go faster, go slow as fuck, nigga. Don't be a faggot ass bitch and do whatever she says; go slow as fuck to make her want more, nigga."

Hope you guys can see the smut reference from another fanfiction in there. Back to the point.

Eren looked fierce, and replied, "I'll do that, for sure! Thank you so much!"

He then walked out of the room that contained the Loiter Squadron and went into the hallway in the base of the Survey Corps, and ran into Mikasa.

"Hi, Mikasa." Eren said sheepishly.

"You weren't bad for a first timer." bluntly stated Mikasa.

Eren looked shocked, and said, "Well, you weren't that bad either."

Mikasa looked into her scarf and said, "It was my first time. I'm glad that it was you, also."

Putting her arms around him, Mikasa asked, "How about we do it again tonight? I bet you can do better than last time, Eren."

Meanwhile, back in the room that contained the Loiter Squadron…

"You think that nigga's gonna get laid tonight?" asked Frank Ocean.

Thinking about it, Tyler the Creator said, "I'm not gonna be surprised if this nigga gets some fucking from that cock-sucking bitch tonight, bruh."

Adding to that, Earl Sweatshirt replied, "Just saying, I think if he does fuck tonight, he's going to do it good, nigga."

Earl, you're not wrong when you say this.

"Thanks, narrator!"

Don't mention it, bruh. GOLF WANG, NIGGA.

Back to Eren…

"You know I've been thinking about you for a while. Even when we were kids. But never have I thought something like this would happen." Eren said with nostalgia in his voice. I fucking hate that word, nostalgia.

"Eren…" Mikasa lustfully said.

Using his hand, Eren grazed the still-dressed thigh of Mikasa, daintifully touching her and making her gasp softly with pleasure.

"S-s-stop…" Mikasa murmured.

However, this did not stop Eren. He undressed her and himself, and inserted his fingers into Mikasa's moist clit.

"Ahn! E-E-Eren!" screamed Mikasa.

Quietly, Eren whispered, "Shh… Everyone will hear you, you know?"

As Eren shushed her, he quickly inserted his tongue inside her mouth, and simultaneously inserted his penis inside her vagina and pumped, causing Mikasa to squeak in delight.

"E-E-Eren! D-d-don't stop!" Mikasa squealed.

Remembering what Earl Sweatshirt, the realest nigga ever said, Eren slowed down to the pace of a snail missing 1 chromosome.

Mikasa began mumbling, "Mmh… Eren…"

"You like this, don't you, you dirty girl?" Eren asked cockily.

Slowly, but surely, Eren pumped into her a little faster, juices coming out of Mikasa every time Eren thrusted out of her.

"K-k-keep going… Harder… Faster!" requested Mikasa

Once again, Eren slowed down to a halting crawl, but each thrust had the intensity of a sledgehammer being slammed into someone's head.

"Oh! E-E-Eren! What're you doing?"

Saying nothing, Eren kept thrusting at that same pace and power for about 10 minutes, pulled out of Mikasa, and stuck his penis inside her mouth, saying, "Suck it."

Mikasa then willingly held his cock and slowly put it inside his mouth, sucking on it lusciously. During this, Eren caressed her hair, and during this blowjob, he noticed how adorable Mikasa really was. All of a sudden, a primal urge came to Eren in a rush, and then forced Mikasa's head down onto his throbbing penis. Controlling her head using his hands, he made her head bob up and down speedily until he said, "I'm going to-"

That's when he ejaculated inside of Mikasa's mouth, still holding her head with his hands. A little while after Eren came, he let his hands go from her head, and let her stand up. Looking at her, Mikasa had some droplets of semen dribbling from her chin. Using her tongue, she lapped up at it and opened her mouth wide so Eren could see what was inside. Truth be told, it looked as though Eren had came the amount of a wineglass, and in one big gulp, it was gone.

"You really are a dirty girl, if you just consumed my semen like that." Eren chuckled.

"I'm not saying that I'm not one." replied Mikasa.


End file.
